


everything to see

by impulserun



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulserun/pseuds/impulserun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all comes back to Enjolras in a burst of flame and ashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything to see

You are hot.

Your skin itches and prickles all over and – you're _hot_ , you're burning _up_ from the inside out, you don't understand why, it's like an itch you need to scratch but don't quite know _how_ –

Suddenly, there is Grantaire.

Grantaire, standing in the doorway, the beginning of a perplexed frown on his face. Grantaire, in a ~~green vest~~ green hoodie, black curls falling into ~~warm brown~~ bright blue eyes.

_Grantaire. A doorway. Guns. Grantaire. Relief, swelling in your chest. You are not alone. Grantaire. Taking your hand. FIRE and pain and black and then –_

"Enjolras?" he breathes.

You run into his arms. They fit perfectly around your waist. The heat dissipates.

Nothing else matters.


End file.
